cherubfandomcom-20200223-history
Brigands MC (book)
Brigands MC is the next installment in the series. It was released in September 2009. A special Blue cover was released for a limited time only . The bike is also blue. Dante engraved fasterful bastard in furhers’ table Blurb Every CHERUB agent comes from somewhere. Dante Scott still has nightmares about the death of his family, brutally killed by a biker gang. When Dante joins James Adams on a mission to infiltrate the Brigands Motorcycle Club, he's ready to use everything he's learned to get revenge on the people who killed his family. Plot Part One Ralph Donnington, the president of the South Devon chapter of motorcycle gang Brigands MC, arrives at the home of club vice-president Scotty Scott to coerce him to approve a deal to demolish the chapter’s clubhouse and build on the land it was on. Scotty refuses to sign until the Fuhrer reveals that he has bribed the Brigands’ national president to kick him out if he doesn’t comply; Scotty relents, but, enraged, he attacks fellow Brigand Felicity. In the ensuing commotion, Scotty is shot in the leg and passes out and Scotty’s wife Carol kills Felicity before being shot by the Fuhrer. The Fuhrer proceeds to kill Scotty’s elder son Jordan; Scotty’s elder daughter Lizzie helps her younger brother Dante and baby sister Holly to escape before being killed by the Fuhrer as well. Unable to find Dante and Holly in the night, the Fuhrer proceeds to burn down the Scott residence to cover his tracks. In the aftermath Holly is hospitalised and Dante is initially reticent, eventually opening up to police psychologist Ross Johnson and providing a statement implicating the Fuhrer in the slaughter of his family. In the meantime Dante and Holly are taken into foster care but are tracked down by a Dutch Brigand, Doods, who claims that the Brigands have sent an assassin to kill Dante and gives Dante two motorised cars as a birthday gift. Ross identifies the Brigand as having bombed a rival gang’s clubhouse; suspecting that the cars are a bomb, he calls in a bomb disposal team who realise that there is plastic explosive hidden in the cars’ radio unit and disarm it. Dante is subsequently sent to stay with Ross, who introduces him to counsellor Jennifer Mitchum. When Dante learns that the Fuhrer will not stand trial due to a lack of evidence he begins to trash his hotel room, forcing Jennifer to sedate him. Dante wakes up on CHERUB campus; there he meets Lauren Onions, who was also recruited by Jennifer. CHERUB deputy chairwoman Zara Asker invites the two to join CHERUB. The two pass the recruitment tests and are accepted into CHERUB. Part Two Four and a half years later, the National Police Biker Task Force, led by Ross Johnson, works to expose the Brigands’ activities smuggling arms. Unfortunately, Brigands prospect Neil Smith is exposed as the NPBTF’s undercover policeman Neil Gauche; instead of killing Gauche, the Fuhrer stages a mock execution near the property where the Scotts formerly lived. With Gauche’s cover blown and the Brigands sure to provide an alibi for the Fuhrer to prevent him from facing trial, Ross decides to turn to CHERUB. Dante returns from a thirty-four-month-long mission in Belfast and is awarded the black shirt. He soon bumps into Lauren, who helps him fit in with the other cherubs, making Rat jealous of the attention Dante is getting. Rat is angered further when he finds that Lauren will be joining Dante and James on the Brigands mission and when he confronts Lauren she effectively breaks up with him. James, Lauren, Dante and mission controller Chloe Blake pose as a wealthy divorcee and her children relocating to South Devon. Lauren and Dante soon befriend the Fuhrer’s younger son Joe while James meets fellow motorcycle enthusiast Nigel Connor, whose older brother Will is a member of Brigands puppet club the Monster Bunch. Will invites James to join the Brigands and Monster Bunch on a bike run to a motorcycle convention, the Tea Party, in Cambridge. Nigel’s younger sister Anna discovers that Nigel and his friend Julian are planning to deliver something to Bristol for the Brigands and uses the information to blackmail Nigel in Lauren’s presence. After Chloe is alerted she gets James to bug Julian’s car. Nigel and Julian are subsequently pulled over en route to Bristol. The police discover that Nigel and Julian are smuggling guns and hand the two over to Jake McEwen, who interrogates them while Neil places listening devices in their possessions. The next day McEwen and Neil follow Nigel and Julian to the home of Paul Woodhead, the Brigand who is paying the teenagers. Woodhead coerces them to help him and his associate Johnny Riggs retrieve a stash of guns from the English Channel. McEwen and Neil follow Woodhead to the barn where the guns and other smuggled weapons are hidden. However, in the meantime Julian confesses to his father, a judge, who alerts the police. A police team proceeds to storm the barn, blowing the NPBTF’s operation. Meanwhile, on the run to Cambridge, the Brigands are attacked at a service station by a rival biker gang, the Vengeful Bastards. During the brawl James overpowers three Vengefuls threatening high-ranking Brigand Dirty Dave, earning the respect of Dirty Dave and the Fuhrer. At the Tea Party, Will and his friends drag James along to a strip show in the “Flesh Tent”, where they witness members of another rival gang, Satan’s Prodigy, stab a Brigand. That night, the Vengefuls and Satan’s Prodigy launch an attack on the Brigands’ campsite. Most of the Brigands and their puppet gangs launch a counterattack on their rivals while James joins the Cardiff Brigands and two chapters of the Monster Bunch in defending the camp. A third rival gang, the Bitch Slappers, take advantage of the situation to attack the Brigands camp and overwhelm the remaining bikers. James decides to escape. With the NPBTF surveillance blown and CHERUB’s end of the operation turning up few leads, Zara decides to terminate the mission. Dante is dismayed to realise that the Fuhrer will escape justice again and breaks into the Fuhrer’s house to kill him with a crossbow, but can’t find it in himself to commit murder and returns home. James arrives to find Dante holding the crossbow and suspects the worst, but Dante tells James that he lacked the nerve. Dante calls himself a coward but James assures him that he spared the Fuhrer because he was a better person. Dante, cheering up, reveals that he left a message on the Fuhrer's desk: “Dante Scott is a Vengeful Bastard”. The cherubs return to campus. Lauren and Rat reconcile. James and Kerry get back together, but Kerry threatens James if he cheats on her again. Dante is reunited with Holly (who was on a skiing trip in New Zealand when Dante first returned). Lying in bed, Dante realises that he no longer cares about the Fuhrer’s fate and has finally let go of his past. Epilogue * The battle between the Brigands and rival gangs such as Satan’s Prodigy, the Bitch Slappers and the Vengeful Bastards soon escalates into an all-out war. Brigands National President Sealclubber is one of the first casualties, and the Fuhrer succeeds him as National President. *Doods remains at large and is suspected to still be in the UK. · Paul Woodhead is sentenced to 15 years in prison, Johnny Riggs to seven years and Nigel Connor to 30 months in a young offenders’ institution. Julian Hargreaves, despite pleading guilty to weapons smuggling charges, is released and begins attending a private school in London, although his father Jonty is forced to sell his apartment in South Devon. · Joe Donnington begins dating Anna Connor. His older brother Martin (who James had befriended) books a round-the-world plane ticket with the intention of spending 2009 travelling. · Ross Johnson is nearly demoted as a result of the original NPBTF mission’s failure and is only saved by Zara Asker’s intervention. Ross and Chloe continue to work together while Neil Gauche returns to Leicestershire to work as a detective. · Jennifer Mitchum becomes semi-retired but continues her work recruiting and counselling cherubs. · Zara Asker gives birth to a third child, whom she and Ewart name Jonah Ewart. · Jake McEwen, as punishment for headbutting a sergeant after the NPBTF operation is blown, is ordered to archive five thousand files at CHERUB campus and is sent to anger management training. · James, Lauren and Dante go on holiday to the summer hostel, but James remains on standby to resume his biker mission. Trivia *Brigands MC has quite a few continuity errors. Lauren and Dante do the CHERUB entrance exams, but in The Recruit Lauren said she didn't have to do the entrance exams. Also, the two kids had to write what was good and bad about themselves but James didn't have to do that. As well as that, Dante looked out the window and saw the new mission preparation building being built, but that only started being built in Maximum Security.﻿ ﻿category:Books ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:To be Reviewed